Talk:Season 9/@comment-27754796-20160108172653/@comment-4999473-20160109010633
No idea, but these should happen: - How about the whole entire group (Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Stuart and Emily) doing some of these things altogether (hasn't happened yet in Season 9) or separately, like: 1. Eating dinner in Apartment 4A 2. Going on a trip out of the States (e.g. Lima, Paris, London, Barcelona, Nova Scotia, Cairo, Athens, Rome etc.) 3. Going to an amusement park 4. Everyone meeting Howard's half-brother, Josh 5. Everyone meeting Leonard and Sheldon's mothers, Bernadette's parents and more family members of the main cast 6. Visiting Penny's old home in Nebraska 7. Having a re-wedding for Leonard and Penny at the Wolowitz House, the apartment building or somewhere else 8. Going to a concert 9. Have a sleepover 10. Going swimming 11. Attending a science fair 12. One of the characters being part of a game show and winning in the end and having the other 8 being there in the audience supporting the character 13. Foreign language class 14. Learning how to raise children 15. Going to a Harry Potter studio/shop 16. Help Sheldon accept some changes, not all of them (Because not all types of changes can be accepted by anyone in the world) 17. Go to a bowling alley 18. - How about characters appearing for the first time, returning to the series or being mentioned for the first time, as well as appearing, like: RETURN: Kurt, Priya, Missy Cooper, Leslie Winkle, Mrs. Rostenkowski, Dennis Kim, Josh Wolowitz, Alex Jensen, Zack Johnson, President Siebert, Eric Gablehauser, Jeanie, Mrs. Fowler APPEAR: Sheldon's brother, nephew (sister's son), brother-in-law (sister's husbaand), Leonard's father, brother, brother's fiancée/wife (NJ judge mentioned in S3E11) sister, brother-in-law (sister's husband), Penny's mother, sister, brother, brother-in-law (sister's husband), nephew, Sam Wolowitz, Stuart's parents/siblings, Emily's parents/siblings, Bernadette's five siblings and her nieces/nephews (mentioned in S7E9), Raj's 3 unnamed brothers and sister, MENTION/APPEAR: More of Stuart's relatives, Emily's parents and family members, Amy's father, Howard's stepmother (Josh's mother), - How about making these things happen: 1. Stuart and Emily appearing in more episodes 2. Leonard and Penny find out that Sheldon messed up their wedding via the TV 3. Bernadette standing up to Leonard's mother and causing the latter to develop a fear of the former 4. Bernadette getting over her dislike of children 5. Stuart begins dating Alex and her feelings for Leonard are gone 6. Revelation of whether Amy, Stuart and Emily have any brothers and sisters 7. Barry Kripke ends his differences with Sheldon 8. Alex joining the main cast, making that a total of 10 9. Leonard finds out that his mother kissed Sheldon ("The Maternal Congruence") 10. Emily stops acting creepy and sister, becomes a better person and she and Penny make peace 11. Everyone thinks about starting families 12. Raj's mother comes to Pasadena 13. Emily joins Penny's Posse and they begin doing things that the girls hadn't been seen doing, like: getting massages, going to the gym, playing sports etc. 14. Shamy and Remily wedding proposals 15. Raj and Emily in bed naked 16. Disco party for the friends 17. Sheldon's mother meets Amy's mother